


Cassopolis Diamonds

by Kitty_Hallows



Series: Chaos in Cassopolis [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Lake fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Hallows/pseuds/Kitty_Hallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Jade return to the lake to find their favorite hang out is going out of business. *JORI*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Marina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Cassopolis Diamonds

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?”

It was summer, and my family was on their way to my grandma’s lake house. I was continuously poking my dad in the shoulder, attempting to get any type of reaction out of him and piss him off while he’s driving.

“Jaden, if you don’t stop that right now, I’ll turn this car around!”

“Don’t encourage her, dear...” My mother sighs.

Little did they know I was actually excited about it this time around. To their surprise, I didn’t say another word the entire trip.

I took a picture of the big water tower with the letters C A S S O P O L I S across it. Not as impressive as the big letters in Hollywood, but I was thrilled to see it. We were finally here! And Diamond lake was just ahead.

I anxiously play with my necklace as we approach the house. From it hung a small key which I twisted in my fingers; I’d been wearing it every day since I was here last about one year ago. Not only is it the reason I’m alive, but an important symbol of my unique friendship with my former enemy Tori Vega.

“We’re here, Jade.” My father announces, and throws the car in park.

CH 1; The Marina

“Hun, help your father with his bags!” my mother scolds, but I instantly take off around the side of the house toward the lake.

The sound of motor boats and water bikes over the lake brought back memories. As I searched the surface, though, no sign of the black jet. Of course, Tori must not even be here yet. It was still morning, and the bonfire wasn’t going to start until nightfall.

“JADE!” My mother calls.

I guess I can tolerate them, for now.

After dragging my bags up to my room, I send a quick message to Tori. I didn’t want her to know I missed her as much as I have, but I really was looking forward to seeing her. 

My father had come up the stairs, and I forgot that this domain is no longer a safe place. Last summer it was just me and granny, and she’s too lazy to get up the stairs on her own. Dad had peaked in my bedroom before continuing down the hall to his room. I hate how he’s always checking up on me...

My phone pings.

‘Look out your window’

What...?

I get up and open the balcony curtains. At first I see nothing, but sure enough a closer look reviles the black jet racing around the island. I knew she was good with it, but how the heck does she text on that thing?

I step outside and watch her as she circles a few more laps around the island. I climb down the side of the house (a technique she taught me last summer) and meet her at the dock.

“Tori.” I smile, as she removes her helmet. “Aren’t you afraid you’re going to drop your phone in the lake?”

“Eh, it wouldn’t be a first.” She laughs.

After that remark, she leans in and plants a kiss on my lips. “I... hope you don’t mind.” She blushes, regarding the sweet gesture she’d just made. “I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too.”

We decided not to stay too long and chat, considering my grandmother’s hatred for Tori’s family. ...and her black jet. Before she left, Tori gave me the details of the bonfire. It was at one of her uncle’s friends house this time; but she told me she’d happily pick me up if I don’t mind getting home a little late.

“I’ll text you if I need a ride.” I reply. She nods, and starts the jet.

So I went through the whole routine- oh, hey grams! Good to see you again! Yadda yadda, all that family stuff. I took a picture of the ghost house and sent it to Cat, along with a picture of that citrus water she seems to like, promising to bring her some. I set the tv upstairs to record my favorite reality TV show, but I don’t expect to watch any of it if this summer is anything like the last. After all this, it’s only been half an hour.

“Dad?” I say, approaching my father in the kitchen.

“Jade, did mom tell you where she keeps the candy?” He asks.

Obviously there’s only one thing on his mind right now, as always, and that’s food. “Grandma told me I’m not allowed to tell you where her candy is.” I reply. “But, maybe I’ll tell you if...”

“Young lady, don’t think you can bribe me into letting you out for the night.” He scolds in anticipation.

“That’s a shame.” I sigh. “I heard she bought snickers. The big kind.”

His eyes widen. “...just don’t tell your mother.” He gives.

I grin with pride. “It’s in the cabinet on top of the fridge in the garage.”

At dinner, my father discussed how it would be ‘okay’ to let me stay out a little later than normal.

“Considering she’s a bit older now, and it is summer break.”

Both my mother and grandmother store at him in disbelief. “I had a feeling there was some chocolate missing from the candy bowl.” Granny sighs. “Jade, when I ask you to keep a secret-”

“Look, my friend and I are just meeting up at the Marina.” I blurt. “It’s just for tonight, and I swear for the rest of the week I’ll come back at ten thirty or whatever the hell curfew is.”

There was a pause for a moment, until finally my granny spoke up.

“Jade dear, I don’t think that’s possible.”

I stood up in rage. “Unbelievable! You can’t just let me out for one night?!”

“No, honey. What I mean to say is... you and your friend can’t GO to the Marina.” She reiterates.

I fold my arms and wait for any sort of logic to arise from her explanation.

My mother sighs. “What your grandmother’s trying to say is the Marina’s closed.”

I sat back down and took a deep breath. Did she just say... that our Marina... is...

“You mean, like, they’re just closing up early for the day, r-right?”

My mother shakes her head.

“Nope! That old rickety place is closing up for GOOD!”

“HAROLD! Knock that off!” My grandmother scolds my dad. “Barb is a good friend of ours, and your daughter loves that place.”

He goes back to quietly chewing on his steak.

I slouch further into my seat. I can’t really be hearing this right now... my favorite hangout, the only refuge from all the crazy places on this lake, is going away. I wonder if Tori knows?

“I think they’re still there packing, if you want to run over there one last time.” My mother states, but before she could even finish her sentence I was out of my seat and grabbing my coat.

When I arrived, I noticed the black jet outside on the dock. It was the only one there, unlike last summer when there were several broken ones docked for rent.

“Tori.” I call when I enter.

“Jade!” She replies, dropping her phone. “You got my text?”

“I heard from my parents.” I admit. “Where’s...?”

Before I can finish my sentence, Barb comes out the back room with her arms full with moving boxes.

“You’re both here.” She sighs. “Mind giving me a hand? This back ain’t what it used to be.”

“I’m taking no part in the destruction of this place!” Tori announces, though by how much free food Barb’s given her, it’s obviously too late for that.

“Jade, dear?” She tries, but I shake my head.

Barb drops the box on a table, then slumps in a seat. “You girls are taking this pretty hard, huh?”

We both nod.

“You think this is easy for me? I practically live here in the summer! Now I have no job, and nowhere to go.”

“How can you boss just do this? It’s so unfair.” I sigh, picking at the splinter chips on the wooded table.

“There’s nothing he can do about it. The rent is getting to be too much, we can’t keep anything we have left in stock, and the state says if we aren’t out of here in a week tops, they’ll kick us out themselves.” She sadly explains, then continues to lift the box.

Even the jukebox was covered in bubble wrap, waiting to be boxed up. The place has always had a lonely aura about it, but I’ve never seen the Marina look this depressing.

“Maybe we could raise the money to keep it open!” Tori suggests in a hopeful tone. “We could have a bake sale, and tell everyone to buy some to support the Marina!”

“They wouldn’t buy my food before. I doubt they’d be interested now.” Barb sighs. “Besides, do you have any idea how much a lake avenue costs?”

“So there’s no way to save this place, is what you’re saying.” I pick up.

“Jade...” Tori moans.

She had to admit it at some point though. Tori clearly didn’t want to give this place up, but she has to realize some things are unavoidable.

We said our goodbyes to Barb and the crew before leaving out the door. Tori and I sat on the sidewalk by the lake, now, watching one of our favorite places being destroyed.

“This is so sad.” She sighs, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Let’s go.” I suggest. “There’s still the bonfire, right?”

She nods quietly, unable to speak at this point.

Even with the waves crashing under the black jet, things just seemed silent. Finally, we reach Greg’s neighbor’s house where the bonfire was being held.

“Tori’s here ev’rone!” Uncle Greg calls, and all the drunkards toast.

“Hey...” She drags, drooping down the path to the fire.

I follow her, and we take a seat on the lawn chairs around the flames.

“Who’d you bring with ya, hun?” Greg asks, taking a seat next to us.

“You don’t remember her?” Miriam asks. “That’s Mika Symons!”

“Oh yeah!” Greg smiles in remembrance. “How are ya, Myka?”

“Actually Myka Symons is my fake name.” I reply. “My real name is Jade Wheeler.”

Now obviously either of those were my real name, but for the sake of peace on the lake...

“Drats, I knew I didn’t have an eighteen year old daughter!” Miriam grogs.

Everyone here was already drunk, except for me. Oh, and Tori, who was to depressed to even grab a marshmallow.

“Cheer up.” I advise. “We’ll find a new hang out.”

“Like where? Isle Serena?” She huffs. “Isle Serena doesn’t have ice cream, or old person music, or Barb! Jade, it’s not the same!”

“You to up for some karaok-”

“NO!” We both shout in unison when Tori’s aunt Sal approaches us.

“Jeez! Fine!” She walks away.

“There’s gotta be something we can do...” Tori contemplates in agony.


	2. Cassopolis Diamonds

CH 2; Cassopolis Diamonds

I didn’t stay long, considering my parents still believed me to be at the Marina saying goodbye. Tori dropped me off at home, and decided to go home herself instead of staying at the party. The music continued to blare from the house, and it made it hard to get to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to a phone call.

“It’s six in the morning, this better be good.” I yawn as I answer Tori’s call.

“Meet me outside the Marine in five minutes!” The crazy girl excites before hanging up.

“Wait-” I say, but it was too late.

It took me five minutes just to get out of bed, and another ten to get changed, ect. By the time I arrived at the Marina, Tori was outside talking to Barb.

“Finally!” She starts as I walk up.

“This isn’t even a five minute walk, you know!”

“Barb, tell Jade what you told me!” Tori presses, ignoring my last explanation.

“Oh, dear. It’s just a story.” Barb sighs.

Tori still looked excited about something, though, and went on with the story on her own. “So last night I was up talking to uncle Greg about how this place was closing, and he said to me...”

~~~Flashback~~~

“Well it’s about time!”

“What do you mean, that place was amazing!” Tori argues against her drunken uncle.

“That rickety place is about as old as some of the legends around this place!” He stammers.

“So now you’re calling the people here old too.” Tori picks up. “You’re no help at all!”

~~~Flashforward~~~

“Will this story be going anywhere?” I challenge.

“Be patient!” She scolds. “Anyway, my uncle was really talking about some myth about this place long ago, so I did some research and it turns out that way back when, the ferry that goes back and forth between the island crashed a few decades ago!”

“And you’re so happy about this because...?” I wince.

“Well...” Barb picks up. “It’s said that one of the passengers who was on the ferry at the time was married to the governor of Georgia.”

“I looked that up too, and it just so happens that one of the houses on the island used to belong to an old US governor!” Tori smiles.

“Okay.” I nod. “I’m still not following why you’re so happy.”

“I’m getting there!” Tori bounces hyperly. “The governor’s wife was very rich, as you may have guessed, and when she drowned on the boat, she was wearing a HUGE diamond engagement ring!”

“Supposedly, wearing it.” Barb corrects.

Now this is starting to make sense.

“The interview I read said that the ring was lost, and it was believed that the wife had it on her during the incident.” Tori explains.

“So you think there’s a real diamond at the bottom of Diamond lake is what I’m hearing?” I confirm, and Tori nods.

“Girls, I’ve let you get away with a lot, but I can’t possibly allow you to invest in such a project of this magnitude! How would you get to the bottom of the lake anyway?” Barb opposes.

“Common, this is our only chance at saving the Marina!” Tori whines. “You can’t stop us, so you might as well just help us now instead of arguing about it.”

Barb agreed to lend us some scuba gear she used to rent out when the shop was still open. She had a point though... even if we could search the bottom of the lake, where would we start? Under the cables? That could be dangerous. We’d have to do it at night, when the ferry isn’t running. And what then? It’s only a myth; for all we know the governor murdered his wife, and there’s no diamond engagement ring anyhow! Even if there was, it would be buried under layers of sand after all the years, in the event a fish hadn’t swam up and ate it.

In short, it was a long shot.

“You’ll have to get the oxygen tanks refilled.” Barb warns us. “There’s a scuba store a few blocks down, they can sell you replacement masks too. If you girls are serious about finding this ring, you may want to look into metal detectors and water drills. The scuba shop might have those, too.”

Tori grabs the suit from her. “See, wasn’t that so much easier than fighting us?” She smiles.

She shrugs. “If you need me, I’ll be packing.”

With that, Barb tosses me my suit and picks up a box from the ground.

Tori faces me.

“So you in?”

The whole thing sounded ridicules, but seeing as though Tori had her heart set on it, there was no way of stopping her.

“I guess.” I shrug. “You’re gonna need some help if you’re actually considering this.”

She gives me a quick hug. “Thanks Jade.”

It was too early for the Scuba store to be open, so she and I head back to my grandma’s house.

“Jade hun, is that you?” Granny calls.

This should be fun.

She hobbles over to the front door, and notices Tori with me. She glares at the girl momentarily. “Haven't I seen you before?”

Tori looks at me, and I nod.

“Well, I imagine you would. My relatives live here on the lake.” She replies shakily.

“Yes...” Grandmother say in her scratchy, skeptical voice. “And who are your relatives, child?”

“Barbra.” Tori gulps.

We weren’t sure if granny would buy it. By the looks of it, she still didn’t believe her.

She store at uncomfortable Tori for a little longer before turning around, mumbling something to herself, and then retreating to the living room.

“Still creepy as ever!” Tori comments when we reached my room.

“She’s old!” I point out. “Old people aren’t capable of anything!”

“Did you not see the look she was giving me!” Tori complains, a shiver running down her back.

I smile and roll my eyes, then drag her out to the balcony.

“Can we just focus on the project for now? ...look, we only have until the end of the week to find a priceless ring, and-”

“Five-hundred thousand.”

“Right. Five-hundred thousand ring, and- WHAT?”

“Yeah!” Tori smiles. “That’s the estimated price!”

My eyes widen in shock. “Whoa! You really did do your research!”

Tori shrugs bashfully. “Well, you know. Wasn’t going back to that party.”

“It must have a huge diamond in it if it’s really worth that much.” I comment.

She nods.

“I can’t believe no one’s ever found it then. It seems like the myth’s real enough, but... you’d think...” I ponder allowed.

“You heard Barb; everyone thinks it’s just a story. No one’s ever had the drive to actually go down there and search for it. At least not extensively.” Tori explains, taking a seat on the rocking chair.

Wait... “What do you mean by that?”

“Huh?”

I cross in front of her and take a seat on the other side. “Others have tried finding the diamond?”

“Oh, yeah. Uncle Greg told me that he and my father used to go down and search for it.” Tori 

Didn’t she think to tell me all this earlier? Who knows what other extensive details she has about this rock.

We put together a plan and had a goal set to leave at noon. I don’t know the likelihood of that happening, though, since we were having trouble with the man at the scuba shop. It wasn’t even really a scuba shop, though. It was more like a boat shop, that sold scuba suits and supplies; and they certainly didn’t come cheap!

“Kids, listen.” The man huffs. “I don’t care about your little adventure, this is top-of-the-line equipment!”

“We don’t NEED top of the line equipment!” I argue, becoming more enraged in the man than before.

“All we’re asking for are some masks that don’t have holes in them!” Tori further explains.

“They go to the dollar store down the street. I’m sure they’ll have a cheap pair of goggles for your pirate game.”

We weren’t going to get anywhere with him treating us like kids! To make things worse, he’s not allowed to sell us the air tanks we need because apparently we’re not ‘properly licensed’

Soon enough we were dragged out by security, and I suggest we stop by the dollar store.

“Back to square one...” Tori moans. “It’s already half past noon, you know. If we don’t get moving, the week’s gonna be over before we know it.”

“You think I don’t realize that!” I snap.

She was stunned for a moment, but after a second shrugged it off and continued alongside me to the corner store.

Tori had a point though. Not only are we behind on schedule, but money is tight. We can’t afford scuba lessons, let alone the materials we need. I’m starting to wonder if this whole ordeal is a waste of time.


	3. Liars, Fakers, and Thieves

CH 3: Liars, Fakers, and Thieves

“Is this Bailey Symons?” I ask into the phone. Tori was standing behind me, struggling to grab her phone from my hands.

“Jade, no!”

“That all depends on who’s asking.” Bailey responds.

Bailey is one of Tori’s cousins. She runs an underground fake ID business that Tori and I took advantage of last summer, and I was hoping to get away with something similar this year.

“My name is Jade West, I’m a friend of your cousin Tori.” I inform her.

My persistent friend finally backed off and began pouting in the corner of my granny’s garage. “This isn’t going to work...” She huffs to herself.

“In that case, yes. I’m Bailey.” The female responds. “Bailey Philips, actually. Symons is my fake name.”

“Right. I wanted to talk to you about that.” I say. “I need you to do me a favor, Bailey.”

“Whoa, there!” She stops me. “I’ll tell you right now, I don’t care who your friends with, I don’t give out no free favors.”

“Told you.” Tori scoffs in the distance.

I roll my eyes, then continue my conversation with Bailey.

“The thing is, it wouldn’t exactly be ‘free’.” I start again. “Here me out, Bailey. Then make your decision.”

“You have sixty seconds.” She warns, and I can note the impatiens in her tone.

“Tori and I have been researching a lost treasure at the bottom of Diamond lake. We’ve gone over a lot of the details and have a plan on how we’re going to find it, but the only problem is we don’t have any funds. At all. We can’t afford the scuba lessons, and therefore can’t get a license to purchase the materials we need to make this happen.” I explain. “If, however, we had a little cooperation from you and a few other sources, Tori and I will be able to retrieve the treasure from the lake, which is worth approximately five hundred thousand dollars. We’d be more than happy to share a fraction of it with you, and you wouldn’t even have to do any of the work! All you have to do is print out some scuba license, and we’d be willing to give you ten grand.”

There was a silence for a moment, and at first I thought she hung up.

“Jade, was it? ...I hate to say this but you should just give up now.”

Give up?

“My dad’s brother went looking for that diamond long ago, and I assure you it doesn’t exist. If I were you I wouldn’t waste another second on that old legend.”

“It’s not a waste, we really need that ring!” Tori blurts, and I realize she’s behind me once again. “Even if we don’t find it, I’ll pay you back somehow. It’s really important, please!”

Her cousin sighs. “Some people just never learn. ...fine, I’ll supply the licenses.”

Yes!!

“By the way, it’s not as easy as you think, Jade.” Bailey continues. “It’s not like all I have to do is ‘print it out’. There’s an extensive process I have to go through to make a legit looking ID.”

With that she hung up, rather annoyed.

But whatever! We’re getting what we need, and that’s one less thing we need to worry about.

“Thanks Tori.”

“Yeah, no problem. You’re the one who made it happen though you know.”

I shrug. “We need money for the replacement masks now, and those air tanks.”

“I was thinking maybe we grab some from the dollar store along with a pack of super glue, and makeshift our own masks.” The girl suggests.

“Not a bad idea.” I smirk. “Wanna grab lunch first?”

“From where?” Tori sulks in memory of the Marina.

“Uh, the kitchen.” I laugh. “Just because your uncle doesn’t have food doesn’t mean my grandma doesn’t!”

“It’s not the same.” She sighs hopelessly, and I decide to drag her to the kitchen.

We threw together some sandwiches and grabbed our purses before beginning our walk to the dollar store. It was hott sooo hot out. What I wouldn’t do for an ice cream right now! ...well, besides pay for actual scuba lessons.

When we finally arrived, I tossed away the zip-lock into the parking lot and push my way through the doors. Tori was sure to pick the litter up before following me in and gently placing it in the garbage can inside.

“Really?” I question, throwing her a glare.

“The earth is a living thing too you know!” She argues.

“Whatever.”

I pulled her to the back and spot the isle with the water toys. Cheap ninety-nine cent masks were hanging on the racks in easy accessibility.

“Stand here.” I instruct placing Tori between me and the security cameras.

“What? Why?”

I carefully examine my surroundings, then once I’m sure no one’s watching...

“JADE!”

“Shut up!” I growl, and proceed to tear the goggle packaging.

I slip two pairs in my purse, and drag her to the crafts section.

“Jade, what are you doing?!” Tori freaks in a hush tone. “You have to pay for those!”

“You’re the one who said we go in and grab the masks.” I point out.

“Well I didn’t mean literally!!!”

I knew we should have stopped by Greg’s for some drinks before we came here. How could I possibly believe Tori actually came up with a devious idea on without the help of alcohol?

“That guy’s coming by here.” I warn. “Don’t act suspicious.

Worst advice ever.

Tori looked in the direction I signaled towards and flinched when the man locked eyes with her. Luck for us he was just a patron, and didn’t actually work here.

I quickly shoved the glue, package and all, in my purse and covered it with a scarf before pulling Tori by the wrist to the exit. I just love the feeling right before I walk out that door. Once I leave the store, I could get in trouble for this shit. The thrill is incredible; even if it is only a couple bucks worth of stuff.

We walked out the door and no one followed us. Tori was walking incredibly fast to the neighborhood, while I took my time.

“Jade, why did you do that? I had four bucks!”

“Save it for the air tanks, then.” I shrug. “And it’s not that I couldn’t pay, it was just fun.”

“Fun?!” The girl cringes. “That was not fun! That was horrible! I’m never doing that ever again!”

“Good for you.” I say, rolling my eyes. “We’ll see about that after you’ve got a drink or two in ya.”

We returned to the arcade/garage at my grandmothers, since it was closest. Tori’s jet was still sitting at the Marina when we passed it, and we figured we’d scope the area sometime today to get an idea of how much time it’ll take to search.

“Make sure it’s air-tight.” I remind her once again. “The pressure down there is going to be heavy, so glue it really good.”

“Do you think we should test them?” Tori suggests.

“The glue isn’t dry.”

“I mean before we go down!” The girl blurts.

I squint and lower my shoulders, then drop my head back in stress. “No, Tori. We should just go right to the bottom of the lake without ever testing any of the equipment.”

She looks at me confused. “That could be a little dangerous-”

“I was being sarcastic!” I grunt, slamming my hands on the glass table.

“What she do?!” My grandma asks, instantly bursting through the door.

“Have you been standing here this whole time?” I ask, looking at her slightly concerned.

“That Philip’s niece did something to you, didn’t she Jadey-boo-bear?”

Oh god...

Gran hobbles down the couple steps, then grasps me in her arms behind the chair. “I won’t let those me people hurt my Jadey-wadey...”

I saw Tori snickering to herself from the corner of my eye, and instantly push my grandma away from me.

“Enough! I’m not hurt, quit spying on us!” I angrily demand.

Just as I thought I’d hurt her feelings, she quickly gives Tori the evil eye and pushes herself back to the house.

“Aww, is your ganny trying to protect you from me ‘Jadey-wadey’?” Tori mocks in a baby voice. “What’s she gonna do, hit me with her cane?”

~~~Flashback~~~

“Why’d you hit Jade in the face with a cane?!”

“I DIDN’T” Tori defends.

“I believe you.” Andre nods. “I’m sure you didn’t mean to hit Jade in the face with a cane.”

~~~Flashforward~~~

“Jade? Jade?” Tori calls, waving her hand in front of my face. “Jade?”

“H-what?”

“I said is this enough glue? ...I didn’t make you mad, did I?” She checks cautiously.

“No, no you didn’t. Um, yeah. That’s plenty of glue.”

“Okay.” she replies. “We’ll test it, say, tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” I respond. “That should be fine.”

I used the rest of the bottle on my mask, and put a few more drops on hers. Even if they did break, we could always hit a different store tomorrow and grab a few more packs.

Even though we weren’t taking the scuba lessons, I want to make sure Tori and I are completely prepared for whatever may happen to us down there. It was defiantly going to be dangerous as it was, and the last thing I need is faulty equipment.


	4. Granny's Haunted Teeth

CH 4: Granny’s Haunted Teeth

Dinner with the fam... SUCKS! I could care less about my parents jobs, or my grandma’s new dentures. It’s just gross.

“They’ll be here in less than a month!” Granny excites, and my parents smile uncomfortably. This was no time to be discussing this.

“That’s, uh, wonderful. Ma.” My father huffs uncomfortable, picking apart his food contemplating if he has the stomach for it anymore.

“That post man better not screw up this time.” She drags on. “If he sends it to the wrong address again...”

“You mean someone else got your dentures?” I laugh.

“Oh, no dear.” Grandma corrects. “There was a mix up at the post office, and they sent it to my old address.”

“You mean the ghos-er- I mean, the cottage?” I correct.

If you didn’t already know this, my grandmother used to live in a now abandoned house behind her current one. After Grandpa died there, she collected the insurance and had this house made. Grandpa designed it himself; it’s his dream house. It’s a shame he couldn’t live here too.

“Last summer, as a matter of fact!” The elder reminisces. “The poor man walked in during the middle of the night, heard two little girls screaming, and called the police!”

“He must have been terrified!” My mother comments. “I can hardly rationalize the idea of ghosts, but I imagine anyone going in that old place would be more than afraid.”

“Uhh, so... how do you know about this anyway?” I question the old lady.

She laughs. “Oh, Jade! The police just wanted to explain what they were doing in my yard. Does it matter? I get my dentures soon! That’s all I care about, dear.”

I don’t know what she was trying to say; weather she knew it was me in the house last summer or not. She tends to talk in riddles, it’s best I just keep my mouth shut and be thankful Tori and I got out of there when we did... WITHOUT causing permanent damage.

It could have been my necklace that gave it away. Though, I would imagine it be difficult for granny, with her poor eye sight, to identify the pattern identical to her old key. Like I said... I’ll just keep my mouth shut and finish my meal.

‘Ready?’ my phone reads, buzzing soon after I finished dinner. She had perfect timing.

‘Give me five minutes’ I reply, and send.

I snuck out the second garage and started down the road to the Marina. Tori caught me midway and pulled up on the sandbar.

“Over here!” She called.

Since the ferry was done for the night, it makes it an opportune time to search the area. Tori says that if we measure the time it takes to get from one side to the other at a constant speed, she can do some math stuff to give us an estimate of which sections we need to search each day.

We were only progressing forward at a slow speed, and the lake was surprisingly quiet tonight. Typically there’s a party or bonfire going on somewhere (it is summer, after all.) I enjoyed the peaceful moment, after all the crazy things we’ve been through today.

“I should tell you something.” I say, half falling asleep on Tori’s shoulder.

She twists her head back.

“The ghost house isn’t really haunted.” I explain. “The person who trapped us in was a postman.”

She giggles. “What?”

“Grandma was talking at dinner about how a post man got the wrong address and accidentally went in the ghost house. He got so scared when you were screaming, he locked us in and called the cops.”

“You mean the entire time we were in there we were running away from the mail?” Tori clarifies.

I nod sleepily.

“...I don’t know if this is funny or embarrassing.”

“It’s ironic.” I respond. “But that was last summer, right? It’s over with.”

“I guess.” She shrugs, which causes my head to perk up for a moment. “Why are you so tired? Is it because I woke you up this morning?”

We were maybe halfway to the island at this point.

“No, I took a nap before dinner. It’s just...”

“Still waking up?” She guesses.

“No.”

There was a pause. “Then, what?” Tori asks calmly.

“It’s just so peaceful out here. The water under the Jet, the stars causing little sparkles to reflect in the lake, you know... everything’s just so...”

“Serene?” She offers, when I’m at a loss of words.

“Yeah.” I say. “It makes me feel a little melancholy.”

We reach the island finally and Tori stops the Jet, as well as her phone timer. She hops off, and offers her hand to help me to the ground.

“You don’t have to feel melancholy, we’re back. This summer’s going to be just as fun as last, trust me.”

“I wish I could live on this lake, you know?” I continue. “Anyway, we should probably be getting back.”

“Don’t you want to stay? Just for a little?” the girl whines. “For old time’s sake?”

My parents don’t know I’m gone, and the odds of them finding out are greater the longer I stay. This place had a lot of meaning to Tori though, so I figure I’ll stay for her sake.

I follow her through the village, into the wooded center. It’s been a long time, but I still remember the forest’s labyrinth in full detail. Not much has changed at all.

“Sit here with me, just for a little.” Tori asks, tugging at my sleeve and urging me down.

We rest at the bottom of a small hovel in a tree, and watch the night sky as the moon slowly makes its climb.

“Do you have a pen or a pencil?”

I was too engaged in watching the stars to take note of her question. The way the stars shone through the branches was mesmerizing...

“Jade!” She snaps, and I cringe.

“What!?”

“...nothing. Never mind.” She sighs.

“No, sorry. You said you wanted a pen?”

She doesn’t respond.

“I don’t have one... What would you need a pen for in the middle of an island anyway?”

“I was just thinking maybe I’d carve out names into our tree.” She blushes.

Our tree? I’m pretty sure we don’t own a tree. I suppose this was a crucial point for us last year, but I don’t see any reason we should-

“Hold me?” Tori begs, her head tilted innocently as she looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

Before I can respond she wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my chest. She was smiling comfortably against me, and I put my arms over her in reaction.

It’s true I have feelings for her, and at times like this when it’s just the two of us, something just feels right about it all. I honestly enjoy her company, and right now I’m enjoying this. I guess that’s what scares me the most.

“What are you doing?” I mutter, my fears taking over my better judgment.

I was talking to myself; but Tori took it the wrong way.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She happily sighs, then scoots closer into my side. “I’m cuddling with you.”

I typically try not to over think things, but Tori’s obvious body language wasn’t helping the situation. I almost feel as if I need to feel her soft, wet lips against mine once more.

“We should leave.” I blurt, and instantly stand up without her consent.

“Are you okay?” She concerns. “Is something the matter Jade?”

“Just take me home.” I tell her, already starting down the path back to the island’s perimeter. “Just take me back.”

“O-okay. Wait up! Hey, there’s no rush! Jade!”

Each of her calls I ignored. I didn’t want to believe she cared about me as much as she did, or as much as I did for her. Whatever was going on my mind was trying it’s best to reject the idea completely.

She dropped me off at the Marina and, before I left, tried to say goodnight. I wouldn’t let her.

I arrive home and don’t even bother sneaking in through the window. Instead, I walk right in the front door and up to my room. No one woke up, thankfully.

What the hell is that girl doing to me? Could it be that I’m just vulnerable? Certainly that’s not it. Tori’s a friend. She’s my friend, I mean. I’d even say she’s my best friend while I’m at the lake. That’s all, though. I just have to remember that.

My phone starts buzzing, and I’m afraid to check it. I didn’t want to talk to her right now... I was trying to forget about her in a sense.

Cat.

“What.” I answer.

“Jade, guess what tomorrow is!” The giggly girl excites from the other end.

“I don’t know, Cat. I don’t-”

“It’s the full moon! Hehehe!” She laughs annoyingly.

Oh Cat... what am I going to do with you?

“Jade, you and Tori should keep an eye on it! And call me! And then all three of us can be on a ghost hunt together! It’ll be so much fun!!”

“Wait.” I pause. “How do you know Tori’s here?”

“I called her yesterday.” The perky red head explains. “I told her to tell you ‘Hiiiiiii!’.”

She called Cat and didn’t even tell me?! She told me she was up researching a priceless gem last night! That Vega has some explaining to do!

...what am I saying?

“Cat, go to bed.”

“Call me tomorrow!” She says before I hang up on her.

This is just getting ridicules! Why do I care what Tori was doing last night? I mean, I DON’T care what she was doing, or what she said she was doing. Really.


	5. New Zealand Story

CH 5; New Zealand Story

Yesterday I had told Tori we would test the masks underwater. This morning she shows up in her swim suit on the deck by the back door.

“That Philip’s kid is here again!” Grandmother shouts, and I tense up.

“What are you doing?” I scrutinize.

“Uh, we were gonna test the masks, remember!” The girl grins.

I take in a deep breath, and try not to lose it on her.

“We don’t actually have to go swimming you know.” I point out, and she just looks confused.

“I guess not, but... well, for one I thought that’s what you meant.”

“Clearly.” I scoff.

“It would be fun to go swimming though!” She pouts, lowering her shoulders in disappointment of my anticipated answer.

“No.”

With that I shut the door.

She slides it back open and follows me in.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

I freeze and glare at her, then continue to the garage.

She watched as I held both the masks in the sink for a full minute. Neither of the seals broke, which is a relief.

“Now can we go swimming?” She presses.

“We have a ton of work to do.” I point out. “There’s no time to play. In fact... there’s hardly enough time to actually work at all.”

“Oh, about that.” She says. “I have a time schedule all figured out. If we start-”

“Just text me.” I cut her off. “I have to head over to the scuba shop and try to haggle with the owner.”

“Oh, sure... Um, when are we leaving?” She asks, standing from her stop and grabbing her mask.

“I, am leaving in just a minute. You, are going to go home and ask your uncle about his experience looking for the gem.”

“I don’t think that’s-”

“If we’re going to get anything done on time then we’ll have to work separately, so just suck it up and go home!” I angrily respond, and start towards the door.

She didn’t say anything.

I swing open the door connecting the garage to the house, and my grandma nearly fell forward. She must have been leaning on the door, trying to listen in.

“Jade honey, where are you-”

“No!” I shout, then turn out the front door.

I’m sick of it! Grandma needs to learn to mind her own business, and not worry about me and Tori, or where I was last summer, or where I’m going. That’s for me to know. And Tori could have at least called before coming over. Seriously! She can’t just show up in her tiny little bikini, showing off her tan, toasty skin, in a top that just barely covers those full, gorgeous orbs of hers...

I quickly wipe the drool from my mouth, and continue to walk to the scuba store without another thought crossing my mind.

“Hello! How may I- oh, it’s the kid again.”

“Yes, hi.” I wave awkwardly. “I see you remember me.”

“As does my security staff.” He threatens. “I suggest you leave now.”

I pull the scuba license from my wallet, and hand it to him. “Let’s talk about oxygen tanks, shall we?”

“How did you...? This is a fake! It must be!”

“Yeah?” I challenge. “Prove it.”

The salesman was looking nervous and defeated now, and tossed my license aside.

“Very well, miss Rebecca. I’ll have you know my products do not come cheap.”

Any more names and I might start to lose track!

He showed me different sizes and informed me of the different capacities of them all. He answered every question I had, very impatiently. He knew I wasn’t going to buy anything from him, but his supervisor was watching and he was forced to be pleasant and informative to his ‘customer.’

“So which would be the appropriate size for my body weight?”

“They don’t make sizes big enough for you, fatty!” He grunts, at the edge of his anger.

“Markus!” The manager scolds.

“She’s not going to buy anything!” The annoyed salesman reasons.

“I wouldn’t want to buy anything from a bitter employee either.” The big man responds, then points to the door. “Don’t come back!”

At least there’s an upside to my day. I totally just got that guy fired! Score!

“I am so sorry miss. Please feel free to brows our wears as long as you need. Half price off everything! And if you have any questions at all, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Even with the prices slashed, I still couldn’t afford anything. Even the candy isle at the check-out was outrageously priced! I only came here for knowledge anyway, and I’m pretty sure I have a good idea of what Tori and I need to get. Surely the internet will have something for cheep; I just hope the postman can get it to the right address.

Before I left, I slipped a pack of sour gummy worms in my purse, and thanked the manager for his help today.

Suckers!

I returned to the house to find Vega still in my garage, playing an arcade game.

“Bonus points!” She cheers as she collects enough letters to gain an extra life. “Oh, hey Jade!”

She was still sucked into the game, not noticing my glare.

I unplug the machine, and the thing flashes off.

“Jade... I was doing so good.” The girl moans.

“I thought you were going home to talk to your uncle!” I accuse.

She still seemed upset about the game, but talked anyway. “Well first I didn’t want to, and then I was going to go home anyway, cause your grandma was yelling at me about something or the other, then I sorta got distracted.”

I don’t have time for this.

“I’ve been haggling with salespeople for the past half hour getting information for this quest, that was YOUR idea in the first place!”

“Well I figured out a time plan and everything and you just ignored me!” She fights back this time. “I’ve been working my ass off and you act like I’ve done nothing!”

“Have you?” I challenge. “Or have you just been on the phone with Cat the whole time?”

“What are you talking about?!” She asks in a confused tone.

“You told me you were researching the gem all night, but that’s not what I heard.” I explain boldly.

“Okay! So I didn’t tell you every little detail!” She admits. “What’s the big deal if I called Cat?”

“Oh, so you called her? I see how it is!”

Cat told me last night that she called Tori. Why is it so hard to get a truthful answer out of anyone?

“Jade, this doesn’t even make sense.” The lost girl groans. “You’re all worked up that I was talking on the phone with Cat, when clearly you were talking to her if you know all this.”

...

“How do you explain that one?” She presses.

“Because it was her who called me.” I reason.

She sighs heavily. “When you came in here, you were upset because you thought I was on the phone with Cat. You didn’t know I called her until a second ago.” She breaks down, trying to get at the root of this. “Now what’s going on?”

She was right. Here I am making excuses, when really I’m just trying to convince myself. I didn’t care if she was slacking off, she really has done the work and deserves a break. That’s not what I was upset about, but it was so much easier for me to accept that, rather than explore the true nature of my jealousy.

“Forget it. We’re wasting time.” I conclude. “Whether you want to or not, we have to talk to your uncle about this. He has experience, Tori. We really need some help.”

She didn’t look as if she was ready to let go of the issue, but she just as quickly shook her head and focused in on the task at hand.

“Fine, but I’m warning you right now, he’s going to want a cut of the money.”

There was plenty enough money to share with whoever could provide some us with some help. I convinced Tori it would be okay, and we decide maybe it’s best if she head over by herself.

After she leaves, I take a seat on the couch and begin to sulk.

“...girl problems?” A voice intrigues, and at first I’m shocked.

“Gran?” I question with disgust. “Don’t you have anything better to do than listen in on our conversations?”

“Oh, trust me. This is much more interesting than any of my soaps.”

Gee, thanks gran.

“May I give you a word of advice, darling?” She asks, taking a seat next to me.

I flicker my eyes quickly, doubting she’d be any help. I was desperate at this point though, and maybe a little elderly insight couldn’t hurt.

“Jade deary, you’re involved in the theatre in your school, yes?”

I nod.

“Have you ever read Shakespeare?”

“Well, yeah...” I trail.

She puts her arm around me, and her old grandma stink starts to infiltrate my nostrils. That’s even more disgusting than the denture story!

“I know you’ve never met her, but your great grandmother was an amazing lady. She and my father built that cottage all on their own! Yes...” The old lady reminisce. “She was strong and independent, and she stuck to her beliefs. Even when you grandfather moved in across the lake, she continued to prove her pride by showing total intolerance for our new German neighbors.”

What was she talking about? I thought she was trying to help me; I don’t need to be sitting here and listening to one her of stories.

She persisted though, despite my obvious disinterest.

“Every time I asked to go over to their house to play, mother said no. She said they would be a bad influence on me, and I should never talk to the new neighbors, or their son. She wasn’t trying to be rude, she was just taught that those from other countries were some sort of evil.”

“But you went over and talked to them anyway, didn’t you?” I guess, getting a grasp at what she was saying.

“Oh yes. And believe me young lady, I was certainly fearful at first. My curiosity got me in quite a bit of trouble those day, might I add. I just had to know what those type were like, do you understand me?”

I think so.

“Even though I was taught it was wrong, I still made my own decisions and spent time with the new neighbors.”

...

“Jade.” She states. “No matter what others say, you need to make your own decisions about life. Just because society thinks its wrong doesn’t mean that it isn’t right for you. My advice is don’t be afraid.” She confides, rubbing my back. “You’re a very open-minded young lady, and I’ll always love you no matter who you are.”

I shut my eyes to stop the tears from welling up. Even my own grandmother knows me better than myself.

“Lunch is ready.” She states, standing from the couch.

“Thanks.” I mutter. “Do you mind if I eat later though? There’s something I have to do first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the arcade game Tori was playing; copy and paste it into your browser, remove the space, and when the screen comes up click ‘PLAY’. Enjoy!
> 
> www.vizzed.com/playonlinegames/game.php?id=7405


	6. Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

CH 6; Wherefore art thou, Romeo?

Walking was going to take a while, so I borrow my grandmother’s paddleboat and start across the lake to Greg Phillip’s house. Even though it’s a shorter distance, it’s still a ton of legwork.

A speed boat zipped by me, trailed by a wake surfer. When my grandfather was alive, he always used to take me out on his boat to go tubing. I remember always fighting him on the necessity of a life jacket, and complaining afterwards that he never went fast enough.

After about twenty minutes or so I reach the dock. Tori was probably done talking to Greg about our project now, in the event she even brought it up. Either way, I assume it’s safe to enter.

“Knock knock?” I signal, in place of actually knocking on the door. “Tori?”

“Basement.” Greg yells to me from the living room.

I shouldn’t have been surprised to see her down there with three empty bottles of beer, going on a fourth, but I was.

“Really?” I question, stopping myself at the foot of the stairs.

“Oh, heh... hey.” She nervously smiles.

I snatch the bottle from her angrily, but cool down when I remember why I’m here.

“...I wanted to apologize.” I sigh stubbornly, looking into her tired red eyes.

“Then give I back!”

“I wasn’t talking about the drink!” I snap.

This wasn’t working. I wasn’t expecting her to be drunk. Even if I tried to apologize now, she probably wouldn’t remember. I doubt she remembered to mention the project to her uncle too, now that I think about it.

“Then can I has it back?”

It turns out now wasn’t a very opportune time to be here after all. I’m pretty sure my sandwich was getting cold.

“Don’t drink any more alcohol for the rest of the night.” I warn her, dropping the bottle in a nearby garbage.

“You’re not the boss of me you know.” She smites. “I can goof off and drink beer and call whoever I want!”

“Whatever! That’s fine, just as long as you’re not drinking beer now.”

“Correction. I can goof off, drink beer, and call whoever I want, WHENEVER I want.”

If she was seriously trying to piss me off, she was doing a damn good job of it.

“Shut up Vega!” I shout at my last straw, flaring my teeth at her.

“You shut up West!” She bites back.

“WHAT?!”

From upstairs Greg may have possibly heard our banter. As he stormed down the stairs, it felt like a small earthquake approaching us.

“WEST?!” He yells, closing in on me. “You’re a WEST?!”

I was now backed into the corner of the basement, waiting for the malicious-looking beast to make his move.

“GET OUTTA HERE!” He screams wildly, and I decide it best to comply.

“I don’t ever want to see you around my daughter again, ya hear!”

I quickly scamper out the door and run to the lake. Amazingly it took me half the time to get back as it did getting there.

When I entered, grandma handed me my sandwich.

“I take it it didn’t go well?” She concerns.

I push her away.

“Honey bunny...”

“No, alright? It didn’t go well. It went horrible. That’s the last time I take advice from you.”

With that I threw my meal on the ground and ran to my room. I passed granny’s mutt on the way up, who most likely was claiming my sandwich for himself.

I may have been a little harsh, but I didn’t care. I was hurt. Not physically by that beast-of-a-man Greg. I was emotionally harmed all because of my false expectations. Everything was supposed to go good... I would apologize to Tori; tell her I don’t care if she talks to Cat or whoever, as long as she still loved me. We were supposed to find the Diamond and save the Marina, but the odds of that happening just dropped to none. I stood out on the balcony and watched over the water hopelessly, waiting for her to ride up on her Black Jet and save me.

But she never came.

I hadn’t so much as received a text from her all day, and even when her uncle told me to leave, she said nothing. What if I really messed things up between us, and it was already too late? With the Marina closing down, and being banished from seeing my best friend, Diamond Lake was slowly becoming the hell I used to resent once more.

All night, no matter what I did, I was sulking. Playing card games with the family, watching TV shows, even playing New Zealand Story wasn’t cheering me up.

Cat called some time after it got dark, and I ignore it. I don’t have time to deal with her ghost house stories right now.

My phone buzzes again, for the fifth time tonight.

“Cat, what do you want?” I moan. “I’m not in the mood for a ghost hunt.”

“Who is this?” She ponders dumbly.

“Cat!” I scold.

“Oh my gosh, it’s me?!”

I sigh.

“No, it’s Jade. Stop calling me.” I put plainly, and go to hit the ‘end call’ button.

“Wait!” She stops me, and I return the phone to my ear.

“What...?” I finally give.

“Tori called me.”

Of course she would.

“She said to tell you to meet her at the Marina.”

I sit up, now interested in what she has to say.

“...she does?”

“Yeah, she said her uncle left the house, and she wanted to say she was sorry.” The red-head explains.

“Why doesn’t she just call me herself then?”

“Well, she said her uncle wouldn’t let her.”

If Tori wanted to apologize for her poor support, then why not let her? I ran away from my grandma’s house last summer because of some advice she gave me, after all. There’s no reason she can’t piss off her uncle to come see me if I really meant that much to her. Yes, an apology is the least she owes me!

Since I’m thinking about it, it was around that time when Tori started acting a little different.

~~~Flashback~~~

“So I need you to come get me at the Marina and maybe let me stay at your-”

“Forget it!” Tori scoffs.

~~~Flashforward~~~

Then a couple hours later she said something that never quite made sense to me.

~~~Flashback~~~

“...look, sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I’m going through some things right now... you forgive me?”

~~~Flashforward~~~

The whole time she was acting bitter and irrational towards me, and fought me on everything. She acted like she didn’t want to be around me, it felt terrible. Now Tori and I are much closer than we were then. I can’t imagine how hurt she must feel.

“Hey.” I greet, approaching her outside the old ice-cream shop.

“Hi.” She nods, her hands in her pockets. “Cat said you had something to say to me?”

...Cat.

I get it now. Tori must have told Cat about the incident, and Cat decided she’d try to fix it. I come here, expecting Tori to apologize to me, when really it was just a ploy to get us talking again. Obviously, she must have told Tori I was going to apologize to her.

“Yeah.” I sigh.

I may as well. I was going to anyway. Tori... doesn’t really owe me an apology anyway. All I’ve done today was push her away from me; it only makes sense she wouldn’t want to be anywhere near me.

“I’m... I’m really sorry.” I sniffle.

She puts her arms around me. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t meant to blow your cover.”

“You didn’t mean to.” I tell her. “I’ve just been... well I guess I’ve just been a little confused, and... and maybe going through some things...”

“It’s okay.” She confides. “I forgive you Jade.”

We stood there hugging for a long time. The wind was harsh and cold, and she felt so warm against me.

It’s truly ironic that this morning all I wanted to do was get away from her, and now that I’m not allowed to see her, I never want to leave her side. Her uncle would be home soon though, and she said she had to leave.

“So you broke into my old house and egged the new one, am I hearing this right?” Granny confirms, and I nod.

“And I’m so, so sorry about all of it. And for not telling you. And for acting the way I did.” I finish.

She laughs. “Dear, I knew all along!”

What?

“I’m not saying I approve of what you did, but as long as you’re sincerely remorseful then I’ll gladly forget the whole thing ever happened.”

I smile, and embrace her in a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course deary.” She nods, then starts rubbing my head. “By the way, if that friend of yours ever wants to come over, then you just tell her it’s fine by me.”

“You mean it?” I say, looking up at her now. “So would it be okay for her to stay for the next couple days.”

“If she’s helping out with the chores, she can stay for the rest of the week if she wants!’ Grandma kids. I hope she knows I will take her up on that offer.

“Before you run off, one more thing.” She says.

“Yeah?” I acknowledge, turning around.

Of course I’m expecting her to tell me she loves me, or ‘sweet dreams’. Even gran has the potential to surprise me some times, though.

“There are four guest rooms available.” She reminds. “Tori can sleep in any of those. And only those.”

“Gran!” I freak, my face turning red.

“Goodnight, Jade deary.”

As I walk up the stairs, I hear grandma talking with my father.

“Well Harold, I believe this is the first time your daughter’s ever hugged me willingly.”

From my room, I send Tori a text.

‘Its my turn to return the favor. Grandma says u can stay here with us for the rest of the week if u want. Let me no soon and I’ll pick u up in the paddle boat.’ Send.

She responds within two seconds.

‘look outside your window’

I’m hit with shock when I open the curtains and she’s leaning on the glass door.

“Ah!”

“Hey!” She giggles. “I missed you, like, lots, so I decided to come over.”

I shake my head. “What have I told you about driving the Black Jet while you’re drunk?”

I was actually really happy to see her here. It meant a lot she was willing to risk her uncle’s trust in order to come see me.

Her phone pings. “You sent me a message?” She ponders. “But I’m right-”

“Yeah, okay. The thing is, grandma says you can stay here. So if you want to go downstairs and thank her...” I pause my speech and watch her wobble back and forth. “...then you should probably sober up first.”

I got her some water and some crackers from the kitchen and brought it up to her. She was already laying in my bed, drinking another bottle of the stuff.

“Comfy?” I intrigue.

“Huh?”

“You were supposed to stop drinking.” I remind.

“Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot.” She laughs. “Want some?”

Face palm.

“Where’d you park the Jet?” I ask her, then look out my window.”

“It’s at the fishing hole.”

I guess it doesn’t matter, since it was too dark out to see it tonight anyway. I guess it couldn’t hurt to let her stay one night without granny knowing.


	7. The Trampoline

CH 7: The Trampoline

The preparation was insane, but once we finally got down there we knew it was worth it. The first day we had no luck, as expected, but even the trip itself was just... exciting! My grandmother was nice enough to lend us her boat so we could delve at the exact point (rather than wasting our air tanks getting out there), which made things much easier.

It was already dark out, but as we got deeper under the water, it was literally pitch black. Thankfully the salesperson from before mentioned getting lights on our helmets, and I was smart enough to listen. I’m glad I did; the bottom of Diamond Lake is absolutely breathtaking!

“We’re ahead of schedule.” Tori notes on the ride back. “If we keep making progress like this, we’ll find that gem in no time!”

Even if we didn’t find the diamond right away, the fact that neither of us drowned was success enough. We were pretty happy with ourselves for not panicking at all.

“We’ll come back the same time tomorrow night then?” I confirm.

“Yep! I have the spot marked on my phone, so we should just be able to pick up right where we left off.”

It’s the end of the fourth day we’ve been here, and by the looks of it we should have the whole area searched by the end of the sixth day. So, that means that by Saturday, if not sooner, the gem will be found, we can get it appeased, save the marina, and enjoy some ice cream before heading back to Cali.

Odds are we’ll probably find it tomorrow though. With all the equipment we have, it’s easy to quickly scan the area; and tomorrow’s night will be the midpoint. We both have to get some sleep before that happens though, so after returning to the house, we call it a night.

I slept in pretty late... which my parents weren’t too happy about. It’s not that I haven't stayed up until three in the morning before, it’s just that lugging heavy metal equipment across the lake floor can be rather exhausting!

There were a few chores we had to get done before being released. We planned on getting our air tanks refilled today, which there’s plenty of time to do during ferry operating hours.

“Now what?” I sigh when we returned from the scuba store.

“New Zealand Story competition?” Tori pitches, but I shake my head.

“No... That’s not going to help us find the gem.”

We were once again in the garage; it was sorta like a hang out now that the Marina is closed to the public. Tori just flopped next to me on the couch.

“We really should take some time to relax. You know?” She suggests. “It’s healthy to take a break from thinking about it for a while, because it can in turn-”

“You just wanna play video games, don’t you?” I pick up.

“Pleeeease?” The girl begs, looking and me convincingly.

I roll my eyes. “One game.”

“YES!” She cheers, and hops up.

Eventually my mind began to drift form the quest, and I allow myself to relax. It was a nice change of pace to be able to hang out with her all day; we really needed some quality time together.

At night we returned to the lake, and continued our exploration.

“Nothing.” I sigh to myself, watching the mud beneath my boots flare up with each step I took. We were gradually ascending toward the surface as we got closer to land, and when we finally hit the sand bar, I could see the disappointment in Tori’s eyes. We’d worked so hard on this; we were sure not to skip any part of the trail, and checking the entire area in full detail.

Tori looks at me through her helmet, and shakes her head. We had nothing.

We climbed to the surface of the island and removed our helmets and air tanks. It was almost morning, and we realized we’ve been searching way past our original intended time.

“I don’t get it.” Tori puzzles. “We should have it.”

I guess it just doesn’t exist.

We left our gear on the island and swam out to the pontoon, instead of lugging it across the lake’s floor. I wouldn’t say I’m a fast swimmer, but I defiantly had the stamina to make it back to main land if I wanted to. I assume the same for Tori, since she’s probably been around the lake as often as I.

It was incredibly discouraging. She said we still had time, but I don’t think either of us had the drive to look any longer. Tonight was exhausting. Actually, this entire trip has been a lot of work. I hate to leave without having just a little fun.

Before officially ending the expedition, we stop by the Marina. It was closed, and no one was there, but we both felt it necessary to pay our respects to the place that brought us so much joy since as long as we can remember.

“What are we gonna tell Barb?” Tori sighs.

She still had her goggles in her hand, even though she left the rest of the equipment on the boat. She pulled at the rubber string around them, and it was starting to peel.

“It’s not like she believed we could do it anyway.” I point out. “She’s been packing the entire time.”

Some of the larger items were still inside the Marina though, including tables that weren’t yet broken down, and the jukebox.

“We should really throw a going away party for the staff. To show them how much we’ll miss them.” Tori suggests.

“Are you kidding? I spent all my money on those damn air tanks.”

“Oh yeah...” She remembers.

I let her drive the pontoon back. It was only a few houses over, plus she’s been bugging me to let her drive it. I figure she can’t cause too much damage over such a short distance.

“Good morning girls!” My grandmother chimes, approaching us at breakfast the next day.

Tori and I were chewing on some waffles when she came over. She poured us some of the citrus bubbly water in tiny colorful cups. I’m surprised she didn’t put a sippy lid on it, the way she babies me all the time.

“Thanks Miss West.” Tori says, fake-smiling for a moment before returning to moping.

“What’s the matter dears? Run into a rough patch?” Grandma asks, then takes a seat on the other side of the table.

She knew about our search. I had to tell her something when I asked if I could borrow the pontoon.

“That, plus we literally didn’t sleep at all last night.” Tori informs.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Gran replies. “You shouldn’t give up just yet though. You two have put so much effort into this project of yours. I’d hate to see you come out with nothing.”

“We won’t, though.” I say, and then swallow the food in my mouth before continuing. “We decided we’re gonna have as much fun as we can before our vacation is up.”

As hopeful and un-phased as I tried to sound, gran could tell I wasn’t too happy about having to give up. She gave me a stare of disbelief, and then walked away without trying to argue.

“So what fun adventures are we going on now?” I ask Tori, while casually sipping my drink. I only remember I hate the taste after it goes down.

She shrugs. “My aunt Sal has a water trampoline.”

“Sounds good to me!”

I’d never been on one before, but Tori showed me the basics. We didn’t bother to change into our swimsuits (since Tori’s is at her uncle’s anyway), and jumped right in.

“But when you flip in, you gotta be sure to do a full spin, otherwise you’ll smack and it’ll hurt really badly!” Tori warns, then demonstrates the technique.

Her head pops back up a second later.

“Like that!”

“I take it you’re speaking from experience?” I giggle, then copy her move and do a frontward flip into the water.

It was kinda fun!

“It really does hurt if you do it wrong.” She repeats.

After a few more of those, she taught me how to do a hand-spring, and a back flip. I smacked the water every time on the back flip, and eventually gave up on it.

After that we had a contest to see who could stay underwater the longest. We both jumped in at the same time, and I surfaced before her.

...

......

...Tori?

No, there’s no way she could hold her breath that long!

“Tori!” I freak, looking around frantically.

I hear a laugh. “I’m under here!”

That little brat! “You had me worried sick!” I announce, then look around for where the noise came from. “Are you under the boat?”

She popped up a second later, directly in front of me. “Hi Jade!”

She must not have heard me, so I repeat my question. “Where were you?”

Tori points to the trampoline, and it suddenly makes sense.

“Ohhh.”

“Common, I’ll show you around!” She chimes, then pulls me underwater before I can even gather my breath.

Some water went up my nose, which may be even more uncomfortable than smacking on a flip. Once we came up, though, it was worth it.

The underside of the trampoline was kinda mysterious. Water droplets occasionally fell from the black surface above, which echoed through the floating walls. It was the only sound we could hear; not even the loud jets running across the water penetrated the unique structure of the artificial cave.

There was also a hammock underneath, which was attached to the ropes that held the trampoline in place. I take it Tori and her younger relatives must spend a lot of time down here.

She hops up on one of the ropes opposite of the hammock, and lays back. The ropey swing wasn’t even necessary for relaxing down here.

“They’re really sturdy, actually.” Tori informs me, speaking of the ropes. “You’re not gonna break it.”

Obviously she could tell I was reluctant to try it. I pull myself up the other rope, but flip over it on accident. It was under my knees now as I pull my head back to surface, and try to reach it with my hands. This was challenging... and Tori made it look so easy!

“Just get on the hammock!” She suggests, laughing at my failed attempt to get on the ropes.

I couldn’t even manage that though. It may be a small space, but when the majority of your body is underwater, it’s makes it harder to climb up. Especially with my clothes weighted down with the extra water.

“For fuck sakes, climb up from the center!”

Oh... well yeah I guess that would be easier since it’s closer to the water.

Once up, it felt nice to relax. I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my summer just chilling here.

Tori was running her finger across the top of the trampoline, causing water to fall from where she touched. It wasn’t until later I realized she was drawing something.

I tried it myself, which made me realize the spot my finger ran over was a lighter shade. I drew a smiling face, then a star, then looked over at Tori’s design. I couldn’t see it from the angle I was at, though.

I carefully return to the center and cross from the hammock to the rope next to her. I was flipped on the other side, my bruised back facing the water, and hanging awkwardly on the rope like a sloth, but I didn’t care.

“What is it?” I say, moving my head to get a better view. It looked like a bunch of wired drawings, but the more I looked at it I made out a few letters. “Is it supposed to say something?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She glares at me. “Are you saying I have bad handwriting?”

“No. You may have terrible trampoline writing though.” I joke. “What does it say?”

“It says Jori.” She informs. “It’s kinda like both our names combined.”

“Really?” I squint. I couldn’t see it, but I believed her. “Okay, let me try.”

I couldn’t so much as pull myself up the rope though to balance long enough to write anything. Tori was laughing again.

“That’s okay. I can see your smiley face from here.” She smirks, looking between me and the drawing.

“I’ll get it someday.” I declare. “And when I do, I’ll write something so scribbley, you won’t be able to read it!”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

We spent the majority of our day there. Her aunt Sal (unlike Greg) wasn’t hostile at all, and even brought our lunch out to us. We ate on top of the trampoline, until I finished and insisted on going back under.

“Why would you do that?” Tori asks. “You’re going to get all wet again.”

“Better that than roasting up here in the sun.” I point out, and flip in.

“I’m staying here!” She shouts under to me.

She was laying on her stomach with her face pressed against the material in order to see me. Unlike before, the trampoline was totally dried from the sun beating on it.

“You know you’ll have to get wet again anyway if you wanna get back to the jet.” I announce.

“Or I could just get aunt Sal to pick me up in the paddle boat.” She smirks.

I grabbed onto the center where the ropes intercepted, and started pulling myself down. I was completely upside down, with my feet just above the surface, when I started kicking furiously. I hoped Tori was still laying there, and not anticipated my prank.

I surface, and see her dripping from above.

“Jade!”

She scolds.

“Told you you’d have to get wet!” I mock.

She’d jumped in now and joined me under the bouncy float. We had a brief splash fight, then I swam out.

She follows me. “Something wrong?”

“Let’s have a breath-holding contest for real this time.” I purpose. “No going under the boats or anything.”

“Okay.” She nods. “Besides, I don’t need to cheat to beat you.”

She sure was confident!

“We’ll see.” I smirk. “On three. One, two...”


	8. Fireflies

CH 8: Fireflies

“Oh, wait!” She says, right before I dive. “Can we do it under the trampoline actually? So we can hold ourselves under with the ropes?”

Seemed like a good idea, so I go with it.

Back under, we count in unison before going under. I pull myself down, and listen for Tori to surface.

When you’re holding your breath, time just seems to move slower. I opened my eyes after a while, and find Tori staring back at me. She didn’t look like she was about to break or anything, so I tried to keep a good poker face.

I also noticed she was letting air out in intervals. I held mine in, which was causing my lungs to feel a bit pressured. She seems pretty experienced in this game, and I fear I may actually lose.

The key to winning, and this goes for staring contests too, is to not think about it. I tried to focus on the sounds of engines roaring under the water, or the bubbles coming up from Tori’s nostrils. My lungs still felt like they were about to burst, though, and I cough out a large majority of my air.

Now I was worried. Tori noticed, because I saw her smiling before I squinted my eyes shut. I finally shoot up, but stop myself right before the surface.

I was hoping maybe I would be able to trick her into thinking I’d given up, she was still right there though. I surface for real, and see her looking up at me, waving and smiling.

She must have gills or something!

After another fifteen or twenty seconds, she finally comes back up, and takes in a deep breath. “Whew! I didn’t know... you could hold your breath... that long...!” She says.

“What are you talking about? You won.”

“Yeah but no one’s ever... ever held out that long... against me.” She admits. “I’m pretty impressed.”

“You okay there?” I ask, referring to her breathing. “You were under there for quite some time yourself.”

“It’s not my best. I haven't been practicing or anything.”

Her breathing was back to normal now, as was her speech pattern.

“You really take this seriously.” I note, seeing as though she has a strategy and everything.

“It’s something my cousins and I would do whenever we were here.” She informs. “Whoever lost had to buy ice cream for the winner.”

Makes sense. Just how many cousins does she have though?

“Anyway, we should probably be getting back to your grandma’s. We did promise her we’d help her with chores.”

Oh yeah... that sucks.

So we take the jet back over, but granny won’t let us in soaking wet. Pickles came outside and greeted us by licking the lake water from our clothes.

“Whoa! Down boy!” Tori laughs, pushing Pickles by the nose.

“Just ignore him, he’ll leave you alone.” I tell her.

“I don’t mind it.” Tori smiles. “He’s kinda friendly.”

I shrug.

“Do you think we could go in the deck though? I’m freezing!”

“Girls, towels!” Grandma calls, and hangs them on the side railing.

“Gran, can we go in the deck?” I ask from the distance.

“Just don’t sit on anything.” She replies, and slides the door shut.

The screen only slightly protected us from the wind, but it’s not like inside was going to be any better. My mother had the air conditioning cranked up in the house. We were better off in here.

“Do you think she’d let us sit on the floor at least?” Tori questions, shaking from the cold.

“I’m sure it’s fine. We’re getting it wet anyway.”

Eventually we came in, but later that night I found Tori out there again.

I saw her go to her room, and I hadn’t heard her get up or anything, so when I crossed from my room to hers through the balcony, I was surprised I didn’t find her. That’s when I heard her from the porch.

“Jade.” She said. I could hardly hear her, but I saw her gesturing me to come down.

I could have climbed right down the balcony if I wanted to, but I was feeling rather lazy, being 1 in the morning. I snuck through the house instead and met her through the house.

“Tori, what are you doing out h-”

“Shhh...” She warns, but I doubt anyone could hear us.

That wasn’t her concern though.

“Look.” She whispers, then points at the bushes.

For a second there was nothing. After a few seconds of silence though, one by one little lights start flashing, until the entire length was gleaming with yellow bulbs.

“So?”

“They’re fireflies!” She excites, still in a hushed tone though.

“Tori it’s a lake, of course there’s going to be fireflies.” I point out, but was stumped for a second. “Haven't you seen them at your uncles?”

She shakes her head. “He has this anti pest thing on the house. It’s meant to keep the hoards of mayflies from shedding on the house, but it gets rid of the bees and the butterflies too.”

I’d been asking gran if we could get one of those, as a matter of fact. All the spiders seem to gather here, and I’m always the one who has to clean the webs from the trees and shrubs. I guess I didn’t think about it effecting the fireflies though, mainly because I’m just so used to them.

Tori was completely mesmerized by the creatures though. She watched in fascination as the tiny bugs scattered across the leaves. It’s true; you really don’t know what you have until it’s gone.

“...you know...” I start, almost hesitantly. “Cat used to keep a pickle jar in the garage for catching them when we were younger.”

She looks at me.

“Yeah, she was afraid of the dark, so every night we went out and caught fireflies, and kept them in our room.”

I thought the idea must have sounded stupid, but Tori was more than pleased with the idea. She didn’t even hesitate to re-enter the house and make a beeline for the garage.

It was a lake, and therefore the fireflies gathered there. That being said, there were probably just as many (if not more) mosquitoes out there. We had to cover ourselves in this stinky bug spray before going out there, but as I recall it never repelled the fireflies. It was years ago, but gran still used the same brand of spray.

Outside I felt a little silly at first. Then Tori caught her first one, and after that I got into it.

When I was younger I’d sometimes accidentally squash the creatures in my grabby hands. I remember how upset Cat would get when one would die, and we had to have little funerals for each one. Now I hand more nimble fingers, and with Tori and I working together we’d gathered at least thirty in the first ten minutes.

We sat at the end of the dock now, the jar in between us as we watched the delicate insects dance over the lake.

“I think the lake right now is even prettier than the night sky; and it’s so gorgeous when the all the lights are out.” I smile, staring up at the stars.

“I can think of something prettier.” Tori mumbles.

She was avoiding eye contact with me, and although it was dark I could make out a slight flush in her facial complex.

“...hey, check this out.”

I stand, and she looks at me. I signal her to follow, and lead her to my grandfathers speed boat.

The thing hasn’t been moved in years, and had a grey cover snapped over it. It was a very tight wrap, but if you unsnap just one of the sides you can squeeze the door open just enough to crawl in.

“You know how you have your secret hideout under the water trampoline?” I ask, then pry the door open.

She ducks down and looks inside.

“Go on.” I prompt.

She looks at me like it’s some kind of trick, but climbs in anyway. I grab the jar of bugs and cram it in there too before joining her.

It was musty, and there were a few spiders making their homes in here, but like the underside of the water trampoline, it was completely secluded.

“Me and MY cousins used to hide out in here whenever grandma tried to make us clean out the zebra mussels from her part of the lake.” I inform her.

“It’s not very roomy.” She notes, trying to fit herself between the seats in the back and the cover.

“Just come up front!” I laugh, and crawl up ahead.

The window that shields the driver from the water was enough to hold up the cover to where we could comfortably kneel. Tori lounges in the passenger’s seat, while I took the drivers side.

“We used to play rock-paper-scissors to see who got the front seats.” I continue.

“Were you good at it?” Tori asks.

“Actually, I always lost.” I sigh. “My cousins all said my moves were, well, predictable.”

“Why’s that?” She intrigues.

~~~Flashback~~~

“They’re an original prop from my favorite movie!” I excite when I unwrap my secret Santa gift from Cat.

“What movie?” Tori asks.

“The scissoring.”

~~~Flashforward~~~

“...what? I liked scissors!” I reason.

“Yeah, but you can’t pick them EVERY time!” She points out.

“I was ten.”

A smirk spreads across her face. “You’re so ridicules!”

“Says the girl who wanted to go on a firefly hunt!” I retaliate.

She looked at me as if she were offended for a second, but soon we both start laughing hysterically! I didn’t know why, or what was so funny to begin with, but I couldn’t stop! Maybe it was the simple fact that I was happy.

“Oh gosh, I think we’re overtired!” Tori giggles. “We haven't slept in at least twenty-four hours!”

It was more than that, but I didn’t have the patients to add it all up. We really shouldn’t be out here anyway, but even if gran wakes up and doesn’t find us, she’ll probably think we’d gone out after- well, the one thing we’d failed to find.

“Does this thing go anywhere?” Tori asks.

She was leaning over on my side and pressing random buttons. None of them did anything, of course, since the vehicle wasn’t running.

“Leave it alone, you’ll wake the spiders.” I warn. “And no, it hasn’t moved in several years.”

“Aw, that sucks.” She sighs. “It looks like it be a lot of fun.”

“It was.” I assure her. “My grandpa used to take me around the lake on a tube attached to the back.”

She didn’t say anything; just smiled awkwardly and nodded.

Surely she must have noticed the absence of a grandfather in the house since she’s been here. She’s probably trying to be sensitive of my feelings, and not want to bring up any touchy subjects.

“...it’s alright.” I say when I notice her uncomfortable condition. “Grandpa passed away a long time ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that...”

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t bring it up; I did. ...and it doesn’t really bother me anymore. I mean, I still miss him, but it’s been so long.”

“We should probably be getting to bed, huh?” Tori suggests, then climbs off the chair.

She was starting toward the door, but I stop her.

“Oh, wait!”

She looks at me.

The air got caught in my throat, and for a second I couldn’t breathe. I quickly regain my poise.

“Um, I’m glad you like the hideout, but that isn’t exactly why I called you down here.”

She remains quiet.

“I kinda wanted to talk to you about, well... yesterday.” I admit shyly.

“What about?” She asks, but I think she remembered a moment later.

“I had became a little, I don’t know, defensive, I guess... when you told me you’d called Cat.” I remind, my voice trailing off at the end.

“You already apologized for that!” Tori confides. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

I thought to just agree with her, but there was something I had to say. If I put it off now, I’d probably never get back to it.

“And I really am sorry for all that, it was rather embarrassing...” I recall. “I just wanted to know, you know... if there were anything going on between you and her.”

She was silent again, and I saw a look of amazement on her face whenever the firefly’s light passed over her. I gulp.

“N-no, no nothing’s going on with us.” She explains hastily, grabbing my hand. She lets go just as quickly. “Why...? Would it bother you if I were?” She asks. “Hypothetically, I mean...”

She was stumbling over her words, and I think she may have wanted me to say yes.

I decided to keep my personal feelings out of my response, though. “No, I don’t get why some people are bothered by homosexual relationships.”

“Oh. Right...” She sighs, almost disappointed. “I mean, right. ...well, I’m not in any relationships, so...”

She didn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she looked to the door and back at me, as if asking if I was done and she could leave. I nod, and follow her out, leaving the jar behind.

“Get up!” I say, shaking the girl violently the next morning. “Tori, get, UP!”

“What?” She snaps, glaring at me harshly before her expression relaxes and she yawns. “I was having a nice dream...”

“Your uncle’s outside, Tori. He’s demanding to see you.”

“What?!” She panics, instantly shooting up.

I walked her down the stairs, but remained safely behind the door. I watched him, unsure what he might be saying.

When he left, he went around the back and rode the Jet. His step-brother drove him here, according to grandma.

“Is he gonna kill us?” I ask, as Tori re-enters.

She looks upset, and I expect the worst. Then the corners of her mouth start to curve, and she looks up at me. “Go get your gear. The search is back on!”


	9. Mythical Ferries

CH 9: Mythical Ferries

Suddenly she was moving very quickly. I could hardly keep up! By the time I reached the top of the stairs, she was up, getting her tank, back down, up again to get her goggles and helmet, back down, and up AGAIN to get her suit.

“Common, we gotta go!” She excites, panting from all the movement. “I’ll get your helmet and goggles, and you carry your air tank.”

“You know the ferry’s active right now.” I shout after her as she dashes down the hall. I enter my room, where she’s tearing through my things. “We won’t be able to search until nightfall.”

“We’re not searching under the ferry.” She informs. “I got some new intel. I’ll explain it on the ride over just- go change into your suit!” She demands, and throws the bodysuit to me.

We board the pontoon, and she steers us out. Instead of going to our normal spot, she takes a turn around the other side of the island and starts heading toward it.

“Okay.” She begins over the sound of the waves. “So you remember me telling you the story about how the ferry broke down, right?”

Seriously? “Uh, yeah. That’s the whole reason we were looking for the diamond.” I scoff.

“Whatever! The thing is, my uncle says that the ferry that broke down isn’t the same as the one that’s going across now.”

“Well, obviously. They replaced it with a new one, one that would work better.” I reiterate. “Tori, we already knew this.”

“It turns out the ferry wasn’t the only thing they’d replaced.”

Huh?

“It turns out they relocated the entire port to the other side of the lake.”

The other side... “Are you serious?”

She nods confidently. “Uncle Greg completely forgot about it. He said he was looking over some of the old pictures that his grandpa took, and he realized a difference in the way the houses were facing from the cable.”

This is great! We may have wasted a ton of time looking in the wrong place, but we no longer had to worry about the ferry anymore. She went on to explain how the old cable was still in place, and we should be able to follow it all the way to the island. We had enough air with us for one more journey, so it was all or nothing.

There was one more thing that was bugging me though...

“I thought you said you didn’t want to tell your uncle about the search.” I remember.

“At first, no.” She says. “But I realized he really does have experience, and might be able to give us some pointers. I regretted it then, because the only thing he told me at the time was to give up, and there was no hope, and... other mean and discouraging things.”

“So he waits until you run away to tell you something useful?” I say in a confused tone.

“I don’t get it either, but I don’t think he ever gave up on that gem himself.” Tori states, staring straight ahead. “He believes in us, Jade. So does your grandma, and a lot of people, actually. Even Barb.”

All this talk about something people considered a ‘myth’. I don’t think Barb has faith in us, but if our families can put aside their differences in hopes of us finding this... maybe it’s possible some people believe in us.

We stop a couple yards from the land, and descend into the darkness one last time. We didn’t have the time to check as far around the perimeter as we would have liked, and I hope we find it earlier during the trip than later. Our detectors remained quiet though.

We took careful steps across the bottom to keep from kicking up too much dust. Some of the fish can get aggravated too, and it would make it harder to search if we attracted too many of them. At this point, I didn’t think it would make a difference.

“...ping.”

The detector Tori was holding suddenly made a noise. It was brief, and at first I thought I imagined it.

Sure enough she took another step forward and it binged again.

And another step! It pinged twice at that.

With a simple flash of a light all our hope was restored. Finally, we were getting somewhere.

Another step caused it to lose its bounce, so we carefully decide where it’s most active and set up the drill accordingly. Tori believes that the gem will be at least three feet under the surface.

It took a while, and our air tanks were slowly depleting. Tori may be able to hold her breath for a long time, but we still had a ten minute walk to the closest land. It was that, or abandon the equipment at the bottom of the lake, which it may come to if this gem is any deeper under the surface.

I dig out another good chunk of ground, and Tori runs the detector over it again. It was going off like crazy! We must be getting close.

We both start kicking the ground, then searching around with our hands. The fish were going crazy from the drill, and it was impossible to see anything with all the dust. The detector narrowed the search area down, thankfully, and eventually I took hold of a small object.

I pull it up, and the detector ceases to beep. I tap Tori on the shoulder, but for all I know it could have been a fish. I couldn’t see anything with the dust clouds. I left the drill, and Tori left the detector as we walk to shore.

We had to drop our tanks halfway there when they’d finally fun out. The air was getting incredibly thin, and I was already unlatching some of the safety hooks. Tori did the same, and we surfaced.

It was a short swim to the island from there, and when we reach the shore, I remove my helmet.

“You still got it?” Tori checks, tearing off her goggles. They were caught in her hair, and they literally snap off from how weak the connection was.

We ignore it though, and I pull the object from a pouch in my suit.

The ring-shaped object was covered in goop and some other crusty buildup. Under that dirty exterior, there was surely a diamond. The top was huge, and consumed by a few zebra mussels.

“We did it!” Tori excites. “We found it!”

I jump up and embrace her in joy, careful to keep a tight grip on the ring while I did. We were murky and smelled like fish; we were exhausted and nearly passed out of oxygen deprivation, but we had the ring.

I put it in my pouch for safekeeping when we swam back to the boat.

When we returned, I was shocked to see grandma and Greg sitting on the porch, drinking coffee.

“Well?” Greg questions, and gran looks at us hopefully.

I kept my expression blank until the very moment I pulled the ring from my pocket.

“Yippy!” Granny rejoices. “By golly, they’ve found it!”

“I knew you had it in ya kiddo.” Greg smiles, and pats his niece on the back.

“Aw, thanks!” Tori chuckles.

“Well common, let’s go get these shells off so we can get it appeased.” I insist. “Someone call Barb.”

“I’ll phone her on the way to the jewelers.” Grandma nods. “Would you mind to accompany us, Greg?”

Oh, geez. I here I thought they hated each other, but gran was becoming attached to Tori’s uncle a bit too quickly.

“Yes, well, I can’t give you an exact price on the object in question, but I can give you an estimate.” The jeweler says.

It felt like we’d been waiting for hours to hear from him. He retreated to his office to start cleaning the thing, and I felt like I was about to lose it!

“Well, what is it?” Tori persists, leaning over the counter to look into the room.

He rolls his eyes at her impatient. The nerve... he has no idea what we’ve been through to get this!

“It’s a very old ring, it’s hard to tell. Back when it was purchased, it was probably worth a fortune.” He explains.

“I removed the last of the shell, sir.” Another man, his assistant, calls from the back.

He brought the ring out with him, which looked disappointingly smaller without all the shells built up around it.

“Here, you see, there’s a central diamond and two smaller ones beside it. I can tell from the age of the silver band that it must have been one of the only rings with such a design when it was first created.”

It was so puny... and ugly! Who would wear something like that?!

“I can buy it from you for five thousand eight hundred.” The man says. “Minus the fees for cleaning and identifying it, of course.”

We spent at least eight hundred on the air tanks, refills, drill, replacement masks, and the advanced detector. We owe Tori’s cousin a chunk of that, too, as well as interest fees on the cards we charged all the equipment on. With what we had left over, we’d barely be able to cover another three months on the Marina.

“Are you sure that’s all you can offer us, sir?” My grandma asks. “It was found at the bottom of diamond lake, the ring has quite a story behind it.”

“I’m sorry.” He denies. “If you do not wish to sell it at this time, I can withhold the appease fees for another week.

No one talked on the ride home. Barb, who hadn’t answered her phone earlier, called back sometime between the scuba shop and home.

“Hey.” I sigh, answering gran’s cell for her.

“Jade honey? Is that you?”

“Yeah, hi Barb.” I confirm somberly.

“Oh dear, don’t be discouraged. ...you didn’t find it, did you.”

“We found it.” Tori answers, leaning into the phone. “What we found wasn’t exactly what we were expecting, though.”

“Is that so?” She questions.

We pull into the neighborhood, and I ask gran to drop us off at the Marina. Tori and I hop out, and she pulls off, saying we should call her for a ride if it gets too late.

We enter the shop, and Barb greets us.

“Hello dears, my you two seem glum.” She notes.

Tori nods, and I look around the shop for the last time.

“Won’t you show me what you have, kids?” She presses, noticing my fingers moving in my pockets.

I remove the tiny ring from my jeans, and hand it to her.

“My...” She begins. “Why isn’t this beautiful!”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not enough to save the Marina.” I sigh. “It’s barely enough to save us from the loan sharks.”

“My dears! Why would you ever sell such a thing?” She questions, seeming astonished. “You’ve spent your entire vacation trying to find this magical legend of a gem. And you’d so quickly trade it for green paper? Confoundit!”

We look at her oddly. ...who says that?

“The worth of this gem can’t be determined by some salesperson, loves. After all you’ve been through, I’m sure this is worth more than a small fortune to the two of you.”

“Thanks Barb.” I smile weakly. “But it doesn’t matter what we think. No one’s going to pay five hundred thousand for this old thing.”

“Maybe not, but I’m going to make a few phone calls. Surely this has to be worth something to someone.” Barb insist. “I know a few jewelers, and collectors of artifacts with a good story behind them. You leave the arrangements to me, dears. All you have to do is keep a hold on it until tomorrow, can I trust you to do that?”

I look to Tori, who nods at me.

“Okay. I have to leave by noon though.” I explain, and return the ring to my pocket. “Just so you know, the guy we talked to offered us a little less than six thousand for it.”

“I’ll see what I can do, girls.” She says, and waves goodbye.

Against granny’s wishes, we decide to walk home in the dark. It was kinda depressing, but we were talking along the way, and... I can’t say this trip was a complete waste.

“We got to walk on the bottom of a lake.” Tori smiles. “Who else can say they’ve done that?”

“And it was fun stealing from that store.” I add. “And pissing off that guy at the scuba store!”

She smiles. “See, it wasn’t a total waste!”

The money we spent was a complete waste, but I’d say the time was well spent. Especially since Tori was with me through it all.

Gran bought some ice cream from the corner store, but it just wasn’t the same. No waffle cone, either. I’ll just have to get used to it.

“Common dear, don’t be so down! You two have accomplished something many people on this lake have dreamed about for years! You should be proud of yourselves.”

“Everyone keeps saying that, but I just don’t feel it.” Tori admits. “Could I have some more Seltzer, please?”

“You like that stuff?” I question.

“It’s not bad!” She states, then tips her head back to get the last drop from the bottom.

It was my last day here at the lake, which meant my time with Tori was running out. If I was ever going to tell her how I feel, I had to come to terms with this myself first, and I don’t know if I’m quite ready. Watching her now, though, there’s really no other option.

“I’m done with my ice cream, actually.” I say, pushing my bowl forward. “I’ll meet you upstairs, alright?” I say to Tori. She nods, and I head up.


	10. Peach Flavored Ice Cream

CH 10: Peach Flavored Ice Cream

"Wait!" I call as Tori's about to drive off.

Yeah, I still haven't told her how I felt. All day I’ve been trying to force myself to ask her out, but right before I tried, I’d become incredibly nervous.

Last night she told me she was supposed to leave in the morning, and that she wouldn’t wake me. Here I was, though.

I thought it was too late when I woke up and didn’t find her in the guest room. Sure enough I rush over, and it turns out I just caught her by a few seconds.

"Jade! Did you come to say goodbye?" she smiles, as her window rolls down.

Goodbye was the last thing I’d came for. I came to say I was in love with her, and that I really was jealous before. I came to say I didn't want Cassopolis to be the beginning and end of our time together as friends- no, more than just friends. I came to tell her she's more gorgeous than the lake at night, and how sexy she looks in her bikini. I came to tell her I carved our initials on our tree with my necklace.

But I just couldn’t find the breath to speak.

Tori puts the car in park, and hops out.

"I'll see you at school in a couple days, alright?" she says, quickly embracing me in a hug. "I gotta go now, my parents are expecting me home in a couple hours.”

Still, I stood speechless. Why? Why did my words have to choose now to not work? I store blankly as she drove away down the dirt road.

It was probably for best I kept these things to myself. Had I just blurt them all at once, she probably wouldn't understand! One day I'll tell her though, and I'll tell her everything that was running through my mind; the day she said she called Cat, or when I started avoiding her. Maybe she'll provide some insight too, and we'll finally be able to be open with each other.

In the mean time...

My phone buzzes. I slide my phone on to answer the call, but wait for her to speak first.

"Jade, come down to the Marina, ASAP!"

"Tori?" She'd hung up.

Something was riling her up though, and she wanted me there. I started to walk at a fast pace, and as the Marina came into view I found myself running.

The parking lot was crammed with cars, and people were standing around with their kids and grandkids, all anxious to get inside. There was a big banner above the door, which read 'Grand re-opening!'

"Barb, how?!" I babble in astonishment as I enter the building.

"You made it! I'm so pleased!" Barb smiles. "Tori, come over here! There's someone here you two should meet."

Next to Barb stood a women who was maybe a few years younger than she. She had on very old-fashioned clothes, as well as the ring Tori and I retrieved.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Flora. Her great-grandfather was the former governor of Georgia!"

"No way!" Tori excites.

Barb had somehow contacted a descendant of the ring’s owner, but... "How in the world...?"

"Are you the two young ladies who found my great grandmothers ring?" the lady asks. "This ring means so much to my family! Thank you very much!"

"Flora, did you do all this?" Tori asks, looking around at the crowded restaurant in awe.

The lady nods, and Barb smiles.

"Thank you Miss Flora." I sincerely respond. “This place mean so much to us all.”

"Don't you even worry about it, girls. I'll be taking care of all payments on this place, regardless of the conditions." she assures us.

"Now you two enjoy yourselves; ice cream's on me, girls!" Barb says, waving her hand up in the air happily.

We both had to leave, but I figure we deserve to sit and enjoy one ice cream after all we'd done this week.

"Seeing this place like this, it was all worth it." Tori claims, then takes a lick from her cone.

...

"...okay... Did you lose your voice again or what?"

"No." I choke out. "No I didn't. I'm just... Happy."

"You don't look happy." Tori notices. “We did it; the Marina’s back! Aren’t you at least a little excited?”

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really, really glad this place is staying open. It's just... Now we have to leave."

I didn't just have to leave the Marina, but all the memories of this trip had to stay here too.

"Just because we're not at the lake doesn't mean we can't still be friends." Tori suggests, taking another bite out of her cone.

“Whaaaat? I wasn’t talking about...”

She was staring at me harshly though. She clearly wasn’t going to believe me anyway.

"Technically it doesn't." I reply to her last question.. "...look this summer has been crazy. We've grown really close, and I really don't know if I could spend any more time with you as, well, just friends."

"What do you mean by that?" She leaned her elbow against the table now.

"I mean, it drives me crazy! ...oh, never mind."

She sits up more now. "Common, tell me!" she persists. "What drives you crazy?"

"You..." I mutter. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you really confuse me sometimes Vega."

"And, how am I supposed to take that, exactly?" she asks.

I ignore her though, and continue. "I just don't know what to think." I sigh. "I don't know what I want! That, or I'm just not willing to admit what I-"

"I really don't have time for this." Tori states, cutting me off.

She stood and tossed the remains of her ice cream in the trash, then paused in front of me. "You've kept me waiting all week, so just... ask me out already!"

A-ask...

"I've made it more than obvious I want you. Now I need an answer. I can't wait another summer for this!"

She was acting like she was annoyed! But, she wanted an answer. How could I not feel confused.

"You gonna say something, or should I go?"

...

She rolls her eyes, then turns around. "Whatever. I'll-”

"Yes."

My heart was pounding, and I felt more out of breath than when my air tank ran out. She froze in her place, which now I realize is what I wanted. I didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Yes what." she breaths, standing completely still.

"Yes... I'll..." my entire body tenses. "I'll go out with you."

She spun around now and had tears in her eyes. "Really?!" she sniffles, and starts closer to me. "I mean... is this really what you want?"

I stand, take hold of her hands, and shut my eyes. "I think so.” I smile. “Actually, I think it’s what I need. ...I need you Tori.”

She inhaled deeply at the words, and I pull her closer. I looked up at her now, and she was no longer crying.

I store into her eyes. They shone brightly with a deep passion for her desires, or maybe it was just my own eyes reflecting. There was a deep connection between us either way that lead me to believe we'd both needed this.

Having to part our ways was hard, but not impossible. I knew in a matter of days I would see her again, and this time around there were no secrets.


	11. EXTRAS

**EXTRAS**

http://www.forestoflove.com/tree6789

Hah! It was tree 6-7-8-9. What are the odds of that? Copy/Paste the link to your browser, and as usual, remove the spaces.

Did anyone see the victorious episode titled ‘Tori and Jade’s Play Date’? Fun fact; the episode premiered on my birthday :) Great episode, really. But... I wondered where things would have went if those boys never showed up =/ my mind went nuts, and I had to write it down. If you haven't read my alternate ending yet, Copy/Paste this link (www.fanfiction.net/s/7894609/1/Tori_Jades_Play_date_Alternative_Ending)  
or just click on my name next to the story title and find it through there.

And now... the TOP 5 New Zealand Story scores!

...really guys? No one played it? Disappointment.

So here’s another fun fact; in the process of writing the story, I’ve done a lot of editing. Some of this included going back and changing small details, while others required me to re-write entire chapters. Anyway, there are three good chunks of cut work i decided to save. One is a full chapter that i replaced, one is the original ending to chapter 5 in Lake Fic, and the last is a cut scene from chapter seven. I'll post all three as individual chapters following this one. 

Last but not least, I leave you with a quick summary of what you should expect in the third of the ‘Lake Fic’ series. I already have five chapters written, btw.

 

Book 3; A well-known talent agency takes notice of Tori Vega, a student at Hollywood Arts. The industry agrees to sign her, but only after they feel they know her well enough. Due to this, the agency has spies watching Tori almost all the time! Will Tori let the pressure to keep a ‘perfect’ reputation interfere with her relationship with Jade? How do their friend react when they learn these polar opposites are now dating? All to be reviled in book 3!


	12. (Lost Chapter) Post Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original Chapter seven of 'Cassopolis Diamonds'.

“Where’d you park the Jet?” I ask her, then look out my window.”

“It’s at the fishing hole.”

I guess it doesn’t matter, since it was too dark out to see it tonight anyway. I guess it couldn’t hurt to let her stay one night without granny knowing.

“Will talk to my grandmother in the morning, okay? There’s something else we’re supposed to do tonight anyway.”

“What’s that?” She asks, still giggly from the alcohol.

CH 7: Going on a Post Hunt

Tori and I were out on the roof now. The moon was nearly at its highest point when we decided to call Cat.

“Hi Jade!” She picks up. “Did you and Tori make up?”

“Very funny trying to pull one over on us.” Tori responds.

“Who’s this?”

Oh my god...

“Will you focus?” I snap. “It’s almost midnight, we’re staking out on the roof.”

“I don’t eat steak.” She informs.

For fuck sake!

“Really Cat?” Tori moans. Even her drunk logic can’t compare to how stupid Cat’s every-day logic is.

“Really! I’m a vegan!”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just hang up on her now?” I wince.

“Nooo! I’m the reason you two are even talking right now! Please let me stay Jade.”

I look at Tori, who may be considering it.

“...Hehe! Stay Jade! It rhymes!”

Before either of us can respond to her lack of attention, we both take note at the car that’s approaching the driveway.

“What was that?” Cat questions. “Did you guys get eaten?”

We ignore her.

“It looks like the mail man is here.” Tori notes. “Why so late at night?”

“Oo, is ‘mailman’ code for ghost? The giddy girl asks.

“Maybe he has a day job too.” I guess. “Unless he delivers dentures for a living.”

“Is ‘living’ a code word for ‘dead’?” The annoying girl continues. Finally I just shut off my phone.

“He’s going into the wrong house again.” Tori picks up.

“Yeah, he is...” That gives me an idea. “Wanna dish out some payback for locking us in?”

“Hell yeah!” She agrees, then gives me a high five.

As soon as he entered we went down the other side of the house and came around to the front. Tori shoved a pool noodle in the cellar doors while I pushed a few cement blocks in front of the side door.

We hid around the back and ducked under the window, watching around the corner as the man struggled at to open the door.

“Aw, man! Jerry told me this place was haunted! I gotta get outta here!” The dude panics in a wired accent.

“I got another idea.” Tori whispers in my ear. “Can I borrow your attic key?”

We climb up the drain vents and open the window on the top floor. The room, like the island, hasn’t changed one bit since last year.

“Ready?” Tori smirks, and I nod.

She and I start jumping on the floor, banging on the walls, kicking the furniture, and screaming as loud as we can. When we finally did quiet down, we heard him freaking out!

“Oh god Oh god!! Make it stop!!”

We laugh simultaneously.

“Rats!!!” The man screams from below.

Oh...

“Oh crap.” Tori blinks. “You don’t think we woke all those rodents up, do you?”

It doesn’t matter if I think we did; which I do. The point is, if anyone asks, we were at the Marina all night packing. I explain this to Tori, and we quickly climb out the window. We didn’t even stop to remove the blockades from the door before sprinting behind the house and climbing up the balcony.


	13. (Lost Scene) Rawr, I'm a Vampire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original ending to Chapter 5 of Lake Fic. The entire thing is a metaphor within a metaphor; confusing, right?

“You can’t OWN my arm!” She laughs.

“Yeah I can! I just did! And you know what else? I’m also taking your leg!” With that, I cross my legs around her left leg, and trap her.

She was squirming away at this point. “Jade! No! I need those!!”

“Naw! You don’t need them! It’s not like you have to walk or anything!”

She was acting so funny, as if I were really going to take her ligaments away. Soon I began claiming her eye, her ear, her bones.

“And your heart.

“I need that!” She exclaims in fear, then covers that part of her chest.

“Because THAT’S gonna stop me!” I grin.

She lowered her hands now, and sighed. “I doubt you could take it even if you wanted to.”

Now I’m offended. “Could to! As a matter of fact, I know I could. And trust me, it would be so easy.”

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try.”

I pretend to snatch it from her chest and cuff it in my hands. The delusional girl looked over to see if I actually had it, but I pull my hands away before she can see.

“Jade! Give it back!” She freaks.

“Why should I?”

“Well, cause...” She starts nervously. “I need that to live.”

“You don’t trust me with it?” I perceive, watching her cautiously.

“I mean, I guess so, but, it’s sorta important to me, and I don’t know if I’m really ready to just hand it over.” Tori explains quietly, her words as indecisive as her metaphorical heart.

“Then your heart just needs to learn to take chances.”

“But it has before! And it’s gotten seriously hurt because of it!” She cries. “Just give it back.”

She hardly fought me for any of her physical body parts, but when it came to her heart she just wouldn’t give up. I transfer the imaginary object to one hand and fling it against the wall.

“What you do that for?!” She asks, regarding my gesture.

“I don’t want it now.” I tell her. “It bit me.”


	14. (Lost Scene) The Trampoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original beginning to chapter 7 of Cassopolis Diamonds

We submerged simultaneously at three. I pull myself down the rope, and hook my leg around the bottom for support.

My eyes were closed, so I didn’t notice when I placed my hand on top of Tori’s.

She looked so beautiful, floating in place. She seemed a little flustered at my accidental gesture, and I decided to leave my hand where it was. Her hair fanned out and collapsed as the waves above us circled, and the faint light that shone through from the surface made her skin glow angelically.

I guess I would even say that, from the light’s angle, she looked... pretty.

She must have been thinking something similar, or she was reacting to the placement of my hand. Whatever the case, she pulled herself closer and clung her body onto the rope; staring at my lips as if asking me to allow her to kiss them.

I couldn’t even focus on the fact that I haven't breath for a good thirty seconds. Her needy posture allured me, and I found myself gripping around her body as she was against the rope. Tori took my face in her free hand as she pulled me closer, and I had to fight the urge to inhale just as she moves in to kiss me.

When our lips touched I felt dizzy. It could be that she takes my breath away... or the literal fact that I lacked oxygen. Maybe both; but fuck, it felt amazing. Small bubbles brushed against my lips in between her soft kisses, and I wondered just how long she could hold her breath. If it meant kissing her like this, I’d easily stay down here for two full minutes, if not longer.

Eventually I popped up; had I stayed down there any longer Tori would’ve had to perform mouth to mouth- well, again, anyway. We both we panting heavily at the surface.

“Th-that was...” I say, but feel faint as I begin to speak.

“Incredible...” Tori finishes for me.


End file.
